Mystville RP/Locations
This article contains descriptions of each location in Mystville RP. This article was last updated on the sixth of September, 2019. Locations (Desert and Outer Mystville) Desert The desert is a bleak and uninhabitated landscape of sand, dunes, and the occasional scrubgrass and cacti. A natural wall of tall, red rock borders divides Mystville from the desert. Partially obscured by rocks and dunes, an large river of an unknown, radioactive-looking, green and yellow substance seems to be flowing in the direction of Mystville. The source of this substance is also a mystery. There is a small oasis deep in the desert, in the form of a small pond of bright blue water. Grass grows around the water, and there are palm trees also. A crashed alien spaceship, or unidentified flying object, can be found inside a crater, hidden by the large sand dunes that surround it. Growing around this spacecraft are strange dark blue-coloured grassy foliage, as well as extraordinary extraterrestrial tree-like plants. Far off, very deep into the desert, appears to be a lunar landing module. Outer Mystville "Welcome to Mystville!" says the sign, above a picture of the town. The other side of the sign, when looking away from the town, shows a cow skull in the desert with "DANGER" written above it. A dirt path leading to and from the desert gives way to a small stone road as you enter the town, which is built upon a small but noticeable hill. The ground is comprised of grass and sand, with scrubgrass and cacti dotted around. Entering Mystville, a wooden fence borders the road to the left. On the right, there is a small field populated by a handful of cows and a single bull, surrounded by a short stone wall. A wooden overhang at the corner of the field near the river holds a small wooden shed. This shed is mysteriously locked. There is a small broken window at the rear of the shed, which cannot be accessed due to its positioning. A short stone bridge can be crossed over the river dividing outer and inner Mystville. Just outside of this bridge, opposite to the small field, lies the Sheriff's office. Farm Shed This shed is mysteriously locked. No-one has been seen entering, let alone leaving. Not many acknowledge its existence either. Sheriff's Office The Sheriff's office is a small building, and one that seems to be rather left to deteriorate inside and out. Plaster is missing from the outside of the building, revealing the brick wall behind it; on the inside, the wall and floor are somewhat unclean and worn. On the left-hand side of the office is the wooden desk of the Sheriff himself, with some filing cabinets beside it. Exposed lightbulbs illuminate the room, and a couple of ceiling fans circulate air around the room. An old, rusty iron furnace keeps the room warm, with a decent pile of wooden logs stacked beside it ready for refilling. There are also a couple of noticeboards, and a rubbish bin. On the right-hand side of the room are two jail cells. Both cells feature a metal mesh panel serving as a bed hanging from the wall, a small metal sink, and a small metal toilet bowl. The second cell has a barred window that looks out onto the field opposite the Sheriff's office. Locations (Inner Mystville) Mystville Town Square The Mystville town square is an unexciting affair. Entering the town square from outer Mystville over the bridge, the stone road continues on past the Town Hall and the Saloon before looping around to form a P-shape. The Store is at the top of this loop, and the sizeable Mystville Hotel takes up the right of the loop. A total of four lampposts, one at each corner of the loop, struggle to illuminate the town at night. A tall wooden fence connects the Saloon and the Store. There is a cobblestone well here, amongst some scrubgrass. There is a small grassy patch the other side of the Store, situated between the Store itself and the paved path around the back of Mystville Hotel which leads into the hotel's atrium. This path is entirely paved and, since the hotel is so large that it requires an overhang to fit on the hill, serves somewhat of a dual purpose as a balcony as well as a path. The path/balcony is surrounded by a short stone brick wall with a layer of trimmed bush atop it. Town Hall The Mystville town hall is a moderately-sized building that serves as the centre of the town's business and community. Entering the town hall, there are two clerk desks on the right-hand side of the room, although only one is ever manned. The town crest is display in the centre of the floor. There is a rubbish bin by the entrance. On the left-hand side of the room, there are two wooden benches, one at each end of the wall. Between these benches lies the entrance to the town hall's bathrooms, which features three yellow toilets, two yellow sinks, and a hand dryer. At the top of the town hall is the Mayor's office. This room features a wooden desk with some files and folders and a desk lamp, a messy chest of drawers containing clothes, a set of bookshelves, a number of filing cabinets with a pile of cardboard boxes beside them, as well as a bare mattress lying on top of yet more boxes. A serving window is located beside the entrance to this room, allowing communication with the Mayor. Saloon The Saloon is a large building that serves as both a bar and restaurant, of sorts, to the denizens of Mystville. The bar is manned by the bartender, a lady known as Saloon Chick. On the bar behind the bartender, many different varieties of alcohol can be seen despite few being available to purchase from the bar. There are tables in the Saloon, but there are no chairs to sit at. The left-hand and right-hand walls are decorated with framed pictures of varying subject and size. There is also a Space Armada arcade cabinet here. Walking up the stairs leads to a second floor of sorts, featuring little other than a dance floor. The main wall here also features the same theme of framed pictures on the wall. There is a music player in the corner, providing music for the dance floor and the Saloon. On the opposite wall, an inconspicuous door leads to the Saloon rooms. Saloon Rooms The Saloon rooms consist of two bedrooms and a bathroom, meeting through an empty centre room. One can return to the Saloon through this centre room also. The bathroom is straight ahead when entering the Saloon rooms. It consists of three wooden toilet stalls and two metal trough-like sinks. The left-hand bedroom features a bare mattress atop piles of wooden planks, with piles of car tires and toolboxes littered in corners of the room. In the one corner, there is a beer barrel atop a toolbox, with a wooden table nearby. There is a calendar on the wall, near a small window looking out over Mystville, and a framed picture of a redneck man in dungarees posing with a cow. The right-hand bedroom features a luxurious zebra-print double bed with a zebra-print rug in front of it and a wooden bedside cabinet and table lamp either side. The room also features a wooden chest of drawers with makeup mirror and scented candles, and a wooden display cabinet with more scented candles. A small window overlooks the desert. Store The Store is the only store in Mystville, and sells a variety of different items. The Store is run and presumably owned by a strangely pale and discoloured boy who claims that his name is Johnny Smith. The store has seemingly two entrances, one of which is boarded up, but peculiarly only has one entrance from the inside. It is unknown where the boarded up door leads to. There are many different items on display around the shop's counter at the far-end of the shop and the assorted shelves on the walls, including magazines, refreshments, and varied merchandise. One shelf holds a number of strange beige stone tablets with markings of an unidentifiable language or meaning carved into them. There are some promotional cardboard displays against the near-side wall; one for a vacuum cleaner, one for a metal detector, and one for a "Super Drencher" water gun. A sectioned-off area by the store window is reserved for a special arcade cabinet or limited-time furniture item. Locations (Mystville Hotel) Mystville Hotel Lobby The Mystville Hotel is the largest building in Mystville, and the most significant and feature-rich. Strangely, outside the hotel, between the hotel and the river, there is a grassy area fenced off by short stone brick walls that is seemingly only accessible through a door from inside of the hotel. No such door can be found on the inside, however. The hotel lobby features the concierge's desk to the right upon entering, and a seating area to the left. On the wall above the concierge's desk is a three-part framed picture of the desert; on the wall above the seating area is another framed picture of the desert. The seating area also features a brochure rack. The Manager's Suite can be entered through the right-hand side of the lobby, and the hotel basement can be accessed through the left-hand side of the lobby. A set of stairs either side of the lobby at the far end lead upwards to the elevator. Directly underneath the stairs lies the entrance to the hotel atrium. Manager's Suite The Manager's Suite belongs to the manager of Mystville Hotel. It features an opulent bedroom, bathroom, kitchen, and lounge. There is an indentation in the wall near the entrance with twenty-four different license plates hanging from it. On the back wall, directly opposite the suite entrance, is a "stat panel" that displays information about the hotel's finances and guests. The manager of the hotel has a strange pet kept in a cage in the suite. It is a small, furry, otter-like creature with a unicorn-esque horn on its head. Its fur is green from the tail to the middle portion of the body, where it fades into the brown colour of the fur on the head and upper body. When the hotel manager is within sight, the creature will jump up and down continuously while spinning around and making a cute, purring sound. Mystville Hotel First Floor The first floor of Mystville Hotel consists only of a foyer, leading to the four guest rooms. The small guest room can be accessed through the wooden door to the left of the elevator. The jungle guest room can be accessed through the doors on the left-hand wall. The modern guest room can be accessed through the door on the right-hand wall. The deluxe guest room can be accessed through the doors opposite the elevator. Small Guest Room The small guest room is, as described, small, but cozy. It features the bare essentials for a hotel room: a sofa, television set, bed, and a bathroom with a toilet, sink, and shower. Jungle Guest Room The jungle guest room is a large hotel room with a heavy Hawaiian, tiki, and jungle theme. Tiki plants, palm trees, and tiki torches decorate the room, which is furnished luxuriously. There is even a bonfire functioning as a fireplace in the centre of the lounge/kitchen, as well as a semi-circular bardesk. Modern Guest Room The modern guest room is a considerably large hotel room, and is generously furnished with modern and high-tech furniture. Deluxe Guest Room The deluxe guest room is a considerably large hotel room similar in size to the modern guest room, but following a much more opulent, classical, and somewhat minimalist theme. Penthouse The Mystville Hotel penthouse is the fifth guest room available for booking, and is located on the second floor. It is around the same size as the jungle guest room, but is more ordinarily furnished with no particular extravagant theme as such. The penthouse also features a large balcony that looks out on the desert surrounding the rear of Mystville Hotel. This balcony has a log fireplace incorporated into the centre pillar. Sun Deck The sun deck on the roof of Mystville Hotel consists of a pool, complete with a recreational waterfall feature. Sunbeds and shaded tables are situated around the pool. Mystville Hotel Atrium The atrium of Mystville Hotel is a large, open circular room with a glass dome as its roof, providing natural lighting and a view of the sky. At the bottom of the atrium is a corridor that leads to the hotel lobby, and at the top of the atrium is a set of doors that exits out at the back of the hotel. Situated evenly around the atrium are six entertainment rooms; on the left-hand side is the tiki bar, spa and gym, and casino, and on the right-hand side is the sax lounge, art gallery, and sushi bar. The centre of the atrium is surrounded by a moat of sorts that divides the outer ring from the inner circle. Two small bridges can be used to cross over to and from the inner atrium at either side. The centre of the atrium, surrounded by tall, trimmed green shrubbery, features a large fountain. Planted around the edge of this inner circle are six apple trees. Tiki Bar The Tiki Bar is a Hawaiian- and tiki-themed bar manned by a female bartender known as Safari Chick. She looks strangely similar to Saloon Chick.. On display around the room and on the walls are various different theme-fitting objects including vases, drums, and carved tiki lion heads. Tiki torches also provide illumination along with the red wall lamps. There is a bathroom in the Tiki Bar, featuring three red toilets, two deluxe red sinks and two mirrors. Spa and Gym The spa and gym is, as the name suggests, a combination of a spa and a gym. In the lower portion of the room, there is a desk on the left side and the spa on the right side. The spa consists solely of a potted exotic plant and a tanning bed. In the centre portion of the room, there are four exercise mats - two on either side of the room - with a treadmill on each. At the far end of the room lies the bathroom and changing room. On the right-hand side is the bathroom, featuring three deluxe red toilets, three deluxe red sinks, and three deluxe red showers. On the left-hand side is the changing room, featuring a number of red lockers along the wall with flat benches in the middle. Casino The casino is a small but not empty room. In the centre of the room are a total of eight slot machines, arranged into a square and all facing outwards into the room. At the far-end of the room is a desk, but it is unmanned and featureless. There are fake palm trees either side of this desk. On the left-hand side of the room, there are two empty dealer tables and a one-armed bandit slot machine. On the right-hand side of the room, there are another two empty dealer tables. Sushi Bar The Sushi Bar is an Asian-themed restaurant run by a jolly and plump sushi chef named Futo Maki. There are a number of different framed pictures of various styles and designs of Asian paper fans hanging on the walls. The restaurant also features an X-Raider arcade cabinet. The restaurant's bathroom features three blue toilets, and three blue sinks. Art Gallery The Art Gallery is a moderately-sized room with the sole focus of the showcasing and displaying of art. In the centre of the room, sectioned off with rope dividers, are a small selection of cave painting-inspired painted ceramic vases of various sizes, as well as a strange green bust of an alien's chest and head. There are two blank canvasses on the wall on both sides of the room, and a larger blank canvas on the wall at the far end of the room. In the corners of the room are large potted plants with strange faded-blue leaves. Sax Lounge The Sax Lounge is a moderately-sized club and bar, the latter of which is located on the right-hand side of the room, manned by an African-American man named Cannonball Coleman. The man has a peculiar dress sense with his red fedora hat.. The lounge is lit predominantly by red candles, and features three tables - with one chair each - facing towards an illuminated stage at the back of the room. This stage is unfurnished except for a crooner microphone on a microphone stand in the centre. Decorating the lounge's walls are a number of framed pictures, and also some framed vinyl discs with plaques. There are two rubbish bins by the entrance. Mystville Hotel Basement The basement of Mystville Hotel consists of a staircase leading down into a dark room. At the bottom of the staircase, on the right-hand side of the room, there is a strange cave-like entrance way with lit torches either side. On the left-hand side of the room and straight ahead are two illuminated corridors. The left corridor features nothing but a door at the end of the corridor, leading to the freezer; there is a strange-looking large door-like feature on the right-hand wall of this corridor that seems like it could be an entrance to something.. The straight-on corridor is much more interesting; at the end of the corridor lies the door to the reactor room, and on the right-hand wall is an imposing vault entrance. In the left-hand wall is another, smaller, staircase, down to a poorly-lit room. This room features a small metal door on the left-hand side, as well as a suspicious-looking pile of wooden pallets and oil barrels in the corner.. Shrine Room The shrine room is a large, circular underground space with different sorts of reddish-orange and burgundy candles of various different heights littered around the edges of the room. At the far-end of the room, in the centre, is a large Egyptian statue of a half-dog, half-man with a golden-tipped staff. More varying candles decorate the space beside this statue. A mysterious, low-pitched humming noise appears to be coming from this statue. Freezer The freezer is a small room containing some metal shelves holding cardboard boxes and firewood. There is also a large slab of meat hanging from the ceiling. It looks like raw beef, but who knows.. Ratcave The Ratcave is a large underground cavern with three underground waterfalls of unknown origin. The water from these waterfalls flows down the cavern into a dark hole in the very centre; it is unknown where this hole leads, but the water does not seem to be collecting. The Ratcave consists of three separate, large metal mesh panels of varying sizes, hanging from the ceiling of the cavern by large metal chains. The main panel features a large desk of multiple monitors displaying various locations around the hotel, and a chair at the desk that is stylised with rat ears on the top. The secondary panel, connected to the main panel by a large red tube, is surrounded by a metal cage. It features a large metal rat wheel, and a plain slab of metal with a ceiling lamp above functioning as a bed. The third panel, connected to the main panel by a large blue tube, features a rat-like superhero costume on display. A large green tube also leads to a flat slab of rock, featuring a black toilet, sink, and shower. Vault The vault is a large open room with many safe deposit boxes making up most of the walls. On the left-hand side wall, there are a number of monitors on the wall that display various different areas of the hotel. In the centre of the room lies a money-printing machine. You probably should not touch it. At the far end of the room, a doorway in a steel mesh wall allows access to a room of shelves holding stacks of boxes of what could be gold bullion.. Reactor Room The reactor room holds the hotel's nuclear reactor, which provides power to the hotel. The reactor must be regularly topped up with nuclear fuel rods, or the hotel's power will go out. There is a hatch at the front of the reactor that allows nuclear fuel rods to be inserted, which makes a rusty squeaking noise when opened and closed. There is a large set of control panels bordering the wall opposite the reactor at the far end of the room. The room itself is littered with oil barrels and wooden pallets, and there are some glowing blue puddles dotted about. It is advised not to step in them. The reactor itself makes a loud noise when active, and yet, strangely, it cannot be heard outside of the reactor room. Autopsy Lab The autopsy lab is a small room with some very complicated-looking scientific equipment and control panels. There are alien-like heads on some of the displays, of which seem to be making a strange whirring and humming noise. In the centre of the room is an autopsy table with a strange piece of equipment attached to the middle that looks like it scans the chest of a lifeform. A bright light shines above the table. Secret Warehouse The floor of the secret warehouse is covered with a strange semi-transparent fog that seems to slowly pass over the floor despite there being no airflow. The warehouse serves seemingly no purpose, being littered randomly with various different assortments of oil barrels, wooden pallets, crates, cardboard boxes, and shelves. The warehouse is divided by a wire mesh fence, blocking entrance to the second half of the room except through way of a small opening in the fence with a high voltage warning sign beside it. On the left-hand side of this otherwise predominantly empty room is an opened blue shipping container, containing nothing. On the right-hand side of the room is a makeshift rug made out of bubble wrap, and a sofa made out of crates and wooden planks with a sheet of bubble wrap over it. There is also a conspicuous-looking fortune teller machine by the wall near the makeshift sofa that gives you a piece of paper with a curious fortune written on it. It makes a deep laughing noise when used. Category:Server Category:Subsidiaries Category:Roleplay Category:Mystville RP Category:History